As is well known, the connection of optical connectors inside a positioning housing for connectors such as an adapter or receptacle is achieved by aligning and joining the end faces of optical fibers that oppose the joining end face of the respective optical connector.
When optical connectors are inserted into a positioning housing for connectors, and are aligned and connected, if there is any adhesion of contamination such as dirt, dust or oil to the joining end faces of the optical connectors, it causes damage during connection and disconnection, increased transmission loss, etc. It is therefore necessary to clean the joining end faces prior to alignment and connection.
As an optical connector cleaning tool for use in this type of application, there is a tool that cleans the joining end face of an optical connector by contacting a cleaning body (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
The cleaner recorded in Patent Document 1 is provided with a case, and a pin that projects from this case. This pin is rotated by a rotary means constituted by a motor, battery, or the like.
With respect to this cleaner, the distal end of the pin is brought into contact with a joining end face of an optical connector, and the rotary means is driven, thereby causing feeding movement of a cleaning body while the pin is rotated, and enabling cleaning of the joining end face.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-90576